It's all your fault
by vampireex
Summary: Well we all read fanfictions with time travel in which Harry and Ginny get to know that they will be married but what if her role is taken by another? Companion to different wife HP/DG TD/BZ DM/AG
1. Chapter 1

**Well I read too many fanfictions where the next generation goes back in time and we have Harry/ Ginny which makes me sick therefore I made my own version however with a twist. I suggest before you read this, you read 'Different wife' just so you know what is going on.**

**Well hope you will find it interesting and also I am looking for a beta for this story being as I really don't want to overload my beta for thought we will never see you again so please pm me or write it in review if you're interested.**

**I just realized that I have never put o a disclaimed so therefore here it is I don't own anything but my OC characters and this goes for all the chapters **

* * *

><p>James Sirius Potter son of Harry and Daphne Potter, the Gryffindor golden boy and Slytherin Ice princess, the right troublemaker just happens to be wondering around Potter manor, and wondering what prank could he do.<p>

He just finished his third year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry being the popular and likeable Gryffindor.

James just happens to be passing his father's _forbidden _study of course forbidden for them and many times James wondered what exactly his father is hiding in there.

Being the curious boy that he is James peaked around to check if it's clear which seems to be as if he remembers correctly his only brother Albus is playing exploding snap with their cousin Scorpius, his older sister is somewhere in the garden walking hand in hand with her boyfriend Marco Zabini and his youngest sibling Lily is riding ponies at the stables and to his parents well his mother is probably planning another party while his father is off at the ministry so having the open way James made his way inside forbidden study.

Of course what James saw didn't make his interested at all as the room looked like any other study, so James knowing that it is impossible for his father to be so ordinary went in deeper and saw a small shining object looking like clepsydra.

Being the reckless Gryffindor James picked up the shining clepsydra and stared at it.

"James what are you doing in here?" The voice startled James who quickly hidden the clepsydra in his jeans pocket and swing around just to be face to face with his god-brother Teddy Lupin.

"Nothing" James answered quickly trying to play innocent. "When did you came?" He asked smoothly.

"Just came in and everyone's waiting for you in family room at the second floor well everyone but your parents" Teddy answered and practically kicked James out of the study and being James he scowled and left to the family room with Teddy trailing behind him.

James of course had forgotten that today is Saturday and they were spending time together as family (plus guest sometimes) every Saturday afternoon in what they dad called a family bonding day.

Soon they were sitting together in the family room still without the eldest Potters which as they were lately informed were planning a formal dinner for next week however it is good that they spend time together therefore that's why Isabelle is doing Lily's hair while Albus and Marco were playing wizarding chess and James could only guess but it seems like Albus winning.

"James what is this poking out of your pocket?" Teddy asked as his eyes spotted something shiny pocking of James pocket.

"Nothing" James answered quickly and it seemed too quick as Teddy caught he was lying and outstretched his hand.

"Don't believe you. Now show me what do you have in there?" James took out the shiny objet but instead of placing it in Teddy's outstretched hand James took off running but unfortunately for them all he fell over while tripping on a red rug and the shiny clepsydra collided with hard wood floor causing it to break into million pieces and purple fog.

The 7 people felt as if they were to be sick any moment, and suddenly as the feeling of sickness stopped they hit a hard ground.

"James what did you do?" Isabelle screeched annoyed as she stood up of the hard floor with the help of Marco.

"Guys we have a problem" Albus stated causing the others to look at their surrounding and it appeared to be great hall in Hogwarts however what was even weirder was that at the head table was sitting Teddy's father as well as Albus Dumbledore.

"And who may you be?"

**REVIEW, please tell me if I should keep it up or maybe delete it and don't even try.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so becuase I written this chapter before publishing the story yesterday I decided to just upload this chapter today and well. I'm sorry for the bad grammar and punctuation however this story has no beta yet and as I said before I am looking for one. **

**Now I'm not sure when I am going to be updating any of my stories as it happens that I have a lot of exams coming. **

**Now someone told me to give the ages in authors note. **

**So they are on summer holidays therefore let's say **

_**Isabelle - 15**_

_**Scorpius- 12**_

_**Albus- 12**_

_**James- 13**_

_**Teddy- 20**_

_**Lily- 9**_

_**Marco- 15**  
><em>

"And who may you be?" Asked the late headmaster Albus Dumbledore or at least late in the future.

The seven stood up straight and looked around the whole causing many to gasp as two black haired boys resembled the one and only Harry Potter and another as two blond children one being a boy around twelve resembling Draco Malfoy while the other blond resembling Slytherin Ice Princess in everything but eyes. The other three being unrecognisable for the rest of the hall.

Teddy being the oldest and also of age looked at the face of Albus Dumbledore and wondered what did James really break but then it clicked and idea popped into his head.

"Can you first tell me what is today's date or more precisely the year?" He asked casually.

"September 29th 1993, why would you ask?" The headmaster answered but the answer caused the time travellers to gulp, well everyone but Lilly who just happens to spot her mother at the far end of Slytherin table.

"MUMMY" Lily yelled as she started to run towards younger version of her mum. As she joined her mother Lily hugged her mother, of course expecting to be hugged back but she received nothing of it as Daphne stood there stunned and not only her but the rest of the hall as well.

Teddy began to think about their possible options and figured that it's best for them to tell the truth. "You see professor we are from the future approximately 25 year into the future" Teddy dropped the bomb and caused all of the attention to be on them and not Daphne.

"Can you prove it?" Professor Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling madly.

"Why don't you just use legilimency on me to prove our point?" Teddy asked thinking that it would be his best option.

"Very well" The aged headmaster nodded as he looked straight into Teddy's eyes and Teddy saw images of him playing with older Harry and Daphne, his days at Hogwarts as well as the history lesson given to him by Harry when he first departed the train and then it all ended. "I believe you" Dumbledore concluded and then turned to speak to great hall. "It seems like we have time travellers from the future" Dumbledore announced then turned once again to the time travellers. "Can you introduce yourself? Tell us your house at Hogwarts and whatever you wish to share also your age would be welcomed" Dumbledore asked kindly looking at the time travellers with his twinkling eyes.

"We can after all we will be in need of oblivating before we can leave however I believe it would be better if only few people were to know our identification." Teddy reasoned already dreading what it would be if they were to say who they were out load.

"Yes. I believe you are right. So who do you believe should know your identification?" The headmaster asked as he saw the reason for this even if he didn't like it much.

"Well we would suggest the Greengrass' sisters, Davis, Malfoy, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys plus the teachers of course" Teddy added the last part as he received the nudge from Isabelle. It doesn't matter she's only fifteen as she's quite strong for her age.

"Well yes of course" The headmaster agreed a bit reluctantly.

The named students and time travellers followed the Headmaster together with the teachers to anthem chamber. Lily was still holding to Daphne but now only by her hand leading her as Daphne was still too stunned to say do anything.

* * *

><p>Daphne could only observe as she was lead to some chamber where all they found were a couple of chairs and a table where they were all directed to sit. Daphne still couldn't help the fact that this little girl had called her mummy and still didn't let her go but the worst of all is the fact that the girl has red hair and the only known family to have red hair were Prewett or Weasleys however the Prewett name died out but she couldn't marry a Weasley could she? And there was also the fact that of all the people to be asked to come Weasleys were one of them.<p>

'No this can't be true, she couldn't marry a Weasley.' Daphne told herself as the headmaster was about to speak.

"Now, can you tell us your identifies?" Dumbledore asked,

"Well yes, Scorp should we start with you or Marco?" Teddy asked, really he preferred to leave out himself and the Potters to the end.

"I will go, I'm Scorpius Hyperior Malfoy, I'm twelve and Slytherin. Son of well I say you can guess who my dad is" Everyone looked at Draco at the moment who appeared to be disbelieving in what he was hearing and the whole situation. "yes him and my mother is Astoria Greengrass" this shook out Daphne of her stunned body as she looked at her future nephew then at Draco and her sister who went red and looked about to cry after all she's only eleven.

"It's kind of weird when you're older than your own mother" Daphne could hear the two black haired Potter clones speaking together.

"You're my son?" Draco finally asked with visible doubtfulness.

"Of course he is, uncle Draco" Daphne looked down to see the little girl that called her mummy before speak to Draco with a little bit of worry on her innocent face.

"Moving on." Marco interrupted as he guessed it was his queue to introduce himself. "I'm Marco Luka Zabini, fifteen. Slytherin and son of Blaise and Tracy Zabini" Blaise and Tracy went red and Daphne couldn't help but Smirk at her best friend but she still couldn't help her nervousness and then she saw the oldest boy with turquoise hair stand up and move to kneel down in front of the small girl that was still holding her hand.

"Flower would you like to tell us who you are?" the boy asked and Daphne couldn't say it didn't look adorable when the little girl well only looking year younger than her own sister but still nodded her head.

"Hello" She wavered at the people around the table "I am Lily Luna Potter and I am almost ten." Now everyone looked at the girl then at Potter and then at me.

With a gasp Daphne realised what it all meant. The girl's last name was Potter and she called her before a mummy and that would mean that she married a Potter but the girl has red head meaning she can't be mother to her as the Greengrasses do not carry the red head genes.

"My mummy is Daphne and my daddy is Harry" The little girl finished and the ones that didn't figure it out before got it now.

"Our Harrikins..." Started one twin as Daphne couldn't place which one.

"Marry an ice princess..." continued another.

"Why didn't you tell us?" The both finished and some people snorted but some like the Slytherins didn't get it.

"How can I be your mother, you look nothing like me?" Daphne finally asked.

However it wasn't Lily who answered but the blond girl that was holding Marco's hand.

"Mother, don't look at her hair but at her face and you will see yourself. Before you ask the red hair are from our grandmother from dad's side" The blond girl explained and it caused Daphne to look deeper into Lily's face and ignore the red hair just like the blond told her to do and she gasped indeed the little girl looked like her.

"Wait, wait you marry a bloody SNAKE" The youngest Weasley male yelled and Daphne looked up at him.

"You preferred a snake to me how could you?" The little Weasley female whined close to tears.

"Mate they are evil" Weasley continued.

"Ron I didn't do anything yet" Harry said calmly and Daphne just started to wonder how much patients does he really have.

"But you will and don't you know that all snakes are evil?" This time all Slytherins scoffed offended with Snape at the top spot.

"RONALD" Hermione yelled smacking him in the back of his head.

"Oi, what was that for?"

"For being an idiot" Hermione replayed and people snorted or smirked at him.

"Sorry but now you just offended our great grandmother as well as our grandfather and Teddy's grandmother and also my mother, also you'll find that there are Gryffindors that also went evil and believe when I say this: The house at Hogwarts don't tell who you are but your actions are" The blond sneered at him in a way that reminded Daphne of herself.

"Well said miss..." Dumbledore asked believing it's time for the next introduction.

"Isabelle Marie Potter, eldest child of Harry and Daphne Potter. No Ron I'm not Slytherin but a Ravenclaw" Daphne smiled, the sorting hat told her that an alternative to Slytherin would be Ravenclaw for her just like her mother and she also had to smile as the girl was named after her mother and grandmother from her mother's side, then her stare wondered till it stopped on Potter- the one from her time and as she looked into his perfect emerald eyes they both simultaneously smiled before looking away just to look into the same eyes but owned by someone who suppose to be her eldest daughter. To Daphne it looked like a nice combination of genes seeing as the girl got the best looks from both her parents.

"Right let's end with my boring sister and go to the good stuff I am James Sirius Potter the one and only" People from the present gasped as they heard his name.

"Harry, why would you name your son after Sirius?" Professor Lupin asked confused as everyone else in the room.

"Don't know" Harry shrugged confusion written on his face and Daphne was sure that it was also written on her face.

"Dad, don't you know?" the boy named James asked confused.

"James, they still believe that Sirius is guilty" Isabelle told James as she smacked him in the back of his head.

"Wait did you just say that Sirius's not guilty? " Remus spoke up questioningly.

"Well yes, the only person to blame is Pettigrew" The turquoise haired boy nodded in confirmation. "However if you want you can look for them later"

"But Pettigrew is dead" Snape protested as if it was an absurd.

"Well he's not" James interrupted "Can you let me finish?" When no one spoke up he continued "Thanks now I'm thirteen and Gryffindor and of course I am chaser" He finished with a bow and Minerva murmured something like "I'm retiring Hogwarts as soon as he comes in" to her colleagues and Snape sneered.

"Of course"

"Severus" warned him Dumbledore however others didn't listen to him as James gestured for other Potter clone to introduce himself this time looking nothing like her like James did with having her hazel eyes.

"Hi" He say shyly and everyone turned to look at him causing the boy to run his hand trough his hair just like Potter was doing every now and then. "I'm Al Potter" The boy named 'Al' was interrupted by James.

"Full name Al"

Al let out a breath "I'm Albus Severus Potter" The whole room went deathly quiet as they heard his name and the boy himself looked down at the table finding the pattern on it really interesting.

Then Daphne looked around the room, Dumbledore was smiling with his eyes twinkling, Professor Lupin looked like he was trying not to laugh and failing miserably while Snape looked on in shock which he was trying to mask with a blank face.

"NOT ONLY DO YOU MARRY AN EVIL SNAKE BUT ALSO NAME YOUR SON AFTER SNAPE? AS IN PROFESSOR SNAPE?" The youngest male Weasley shouted.

"Ron, I don't know why. Ok? I have a question would you say the same thing if I were a snake?" Harry asked, Daphne could only guess but he looked like he was on edge of exploring.

"No of course not but you could never be snake" Ron said after thinking for a moment.

"Wrong answer, Ron" Al spoke up.

"Dad is a Slytherin just in Gryffindor's clothing and hiding his cunning side" Isabelle said as she remembers her mother always saying this about their father.

"Are you just trying to say that Potter was supposed to be a Slytherin?" Snape sneered at them as if they were lying.

"Yes" Everyone that didn't know meaning the present excluding Harry and Dumbledore gasped at the revelation and Ron stormed out of chamber annoyed.

Suddenly there was a laud laugher coming from Snape and Lupin.

"James/Potter's turning in his grave" They gasped out then looked at each other and turned around.

"So who are you?" Lupin asked the turquoise haired boy who is yet to introduce himself.

"My name is Teddy Remus Lupin"

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well so here comes the next chapter. Hope you'll like it and I must say that by writing that I was hoping for easy and good story however as its seems this is not easy at all trying to mach the characters in such scenery.**

**My advice to you people when buying from ebay read the description right if not then you'll end up like me instead of buying book i bought audio-book.**

**Now I will try to upload 'Thought we will never see you again' as soon as I can but in the meantime I just want to say that I may not be uploading for longer periods of time due to my upcoming exams in May and June as well as constant hw from my maths as well as English teachers plus the fact that I have joined the book club and need to spend a bit of time reading the books they give me for now only it being 'Across the nightingale floor' and 'playing in traffic' them both being good anyway hope I will upload as soon as I can.**

**Now back to my issue of looking for beta so if anyone is interested then please pm me or write in the review:D**

**This is beta-ed version. **

* * *

><p>"My name is Teddy Remus Lupin"<p>

Remus looked ready to faint but despite himself he asked a question "Did you just say Remus Lupin?"

Teddy looked at his father weakly and sighed, this is the first time he sees him. "Yes, dad"

With that there was a sound of _thud _and everyone looked down where Remus was standing as now instead of standing he was on the floor in dead faint.

"Well that was unexpected" exclaimed Dumbledore in his usual grandfatherly voice.

"Tell me about it" James laughed after all you don't see a marauder fainting b being called dad.

"Now, is there any way of sending you back or at least communicating with your parents?" Dumbledore asked and the children shrugged however suddenly Isabelle's earring started to glow.

"Izie, your earring's glowing" exclaimed James.

* * *

><p>"Right so we have the menu for the dinner now we need to do what?" Harry asked as they just spend half of hour going through different menu for the formal dinner that they were to host.<p>

"Now we relax and we may as well join the kids in the family room" Daphne gave the quill and parchment to the house-elf that just appeared to take them away and then popped away. She then straightened herself up, despite the fact that both of them were 38 or at least reaching 38 with four children they didn't look at it with both of them still having their natural hair colour and in good shape.

Daphne reached her hand for Harry to take it so they could leave and join the kids well five kids and one young adult.

Soon they progressed into the family room just to find it full of purple fog but no children.

"Do you know what happened here?" Daphne asked as she too looked around but suddenly she spotted something shiny lying on the floor in pieces. "Harry, love do you know what that is?" Daphne came closer to the object and went to pick it up.

"Don't touch it" Harry warned Daphne as he joined her, the purple fog caused some trouble in seeing this but soon Harry got the outline. "This is the time-turner I was working on" He explained as soon as he recognised it. "It suppose to take you back even for years however it seems like they broke it as it's in million pieces. It would mean that the kids are somewhere in different time" Daphne was about to smack her husband for having such a dangerous object in the house when he said something she didn't expect as Harry produced some kind of box from his pocket in which she found a diamond earring and more exactly the complete replica of the pair given to her daughter when she asked for earring and Harry allowed her them but only if she were to wear these ones, then Harry spoke out laud "Isabelle Marie Potter" and the earring began to glow.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Asked a confused Astoria and Isabelle took out her earring to look at it and in fact it was glowing with bright light but then to add even more confusion the glow began to cumulate above the earring and create a shape of a screen.<p>

"Izie, what's going on?" Albus repeated his aunt's question.

"Don't ask me I got them from dad" Answered Isabelle and at the screen began to appear characters which after couple of quick seconds everyone was looking at the face of Harry and Daphne.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" _Daphne_ demanded an answer looking with a glare at her husband causing kids from the present to laugh well everyone but Daphne and Harry who were looking everywhere but each other.

"Well contacting my daughter" _Harry_ answered calmly.

"Daddy" squalled Lily happily.

"Hey sweetie" _Harry _greeted his youngest child and then turned to Isabelle who was leaning against Marco.

"Dad, how come...what have you done to my earring?" Isabelle gasped out not really sure what she was going to say.

"Nothing really, just made a communication device form it; your brothers have one too but not earrings. Well now tell me _when_ you are?" _Harry_ gave special emphases on the 'when'.

"29th September 1993" Isabelle sighed and looked down at her shoes.

"Hey don't look down but look at me, now who knows your identify?" Instantly Isabelle looked up at her father then she looked to Marco then Teddy and then back to her dad.

"Well the Weasleys at the time in school..." She was cut off by Daphne screaming.

"WHAT!" and if not for the fact that everybody's attention was on the screen right now then there would be. "WHY DID YOU? I MEAN YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" _Daphne_ was still yelling so _Harry_ had to shut her up with a quick kiss.

"Daphne, love, do me a favour and go contact Ron and Hermione. Or maybe instead contact Draco and 'Stori after all Scorpius went with them. Did he come with you?" _Harry_ asked now turning to look at Isabelle once again.

"Yes, uncle Harry, I'm over here" spoke up Scorpius and _Harry_ turned slightly so he could face his nephew then he looked to the other side and spotted younger version of Draco.

"You sure you're not there?" _Harry _asked cheekily gesturing to Draco.

"I'm sure uncle Harry" _Harry _nodded and turned once again to Isabelle.

"Izie now who else knows?"

"Well you do, as well as mum and aunt 'Stori and uncle Draco and there's also Hermione, Tracy, Blaise and the teachers" _Harry_ sighed.

"Right so with these revelations I believe that my younger self is asking himself how he could end up with Daphne" Harry huffed as his older self was absolutely right.

"Anyway now, after I fix the time turner we will be in need of little obligating..." Harry was cut off by James who interrupted rudely.

"Dad, why? Don't you see the possibilities I mean we may prevent Voldemort ever coming back" some people flinched and Dumbledore perked up at the mention of return "plus we may save Sirius and everyone else and maybe get you and mum a bit faster together so maybe you could skip the episodes with your exes. After all from what you told us you and mum started dating in November and ended up married in July." _Harry _went over the possibilities in his head and thought what they could do.

"James I know it's all your fault that you all landed there however please don't do anything until I tell you to and I will be controlling you and now. I will do whatever I can and as fast as possible because knowing Tracy and 'Stori I won't be alive for long with Marco and Scorpius away. Now Izie, do you have your necklace?" Isabelle nodded. "Good, spill a drop of our blood on it and it will grow to original size however there is also space expanding charm on it and well you all have your clothes there as well as about 100000 galleons just in case. Izie, Marco and Teddy take care of everyone especially Lily being as she's the youngest, now professors would you care of my children were to stay few days or weeks at Hogwarts before I can come and collect them" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly.

"Of course Harry, they can stay" Dumbledore nodded in confirmation and _Harry _closed the link.

"Now I believe you can all stay in your dorms at Hogwarts or at least with your parents" Dumbledore told the time travellers.

"Thanks you headmaster" Isabelle and Teddy thanked the headmaster and were ready t leave to go to their dorms.

"Dad why don't you ask o be resorted?" Albus spoke up causing everyone to stare at him as they forgot he even was there causing the boy to flatter his fringe and look down.

"Why would I?" Harry asked not really knowing there this was going.

"Dad why don't you resort after all I still remember what you told me before I left for Hogwarts that the only reason you weren't with mum in the same house was because of uncle Draco and your own prejudices. Why not change it now?" He asked but the younger version of his father only shook his head.

"Anyway I believe it's quite late so why don't you all go to bed?" Everyone nodded in confirmation with Dumbledore's words due to the fact that today was quite tiring day.

* * *

><p>Later on in boys' dormitory for the third years the male time travellers with the last name Potter joined their father and his friends in his dorm room.<p>

"Dad do you have the Marauders map?" James asked from the additional bed.

Suddenly the doors opened and in walked Seamus, Dean and Neville.

"So what are you now? Triplets?" Seamus asked as Dean snickered.

"Nah" James answered. "So little brother, how do you like Gryffindor dorms?" James asked his little brother as everyone's attention was on them.

"Prefer snake's pit" Albus answered and the three boys that just came in looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"So you're not Gryffindor?" Dean asked him shocked.

"No, he isn't. Do you have any problem with this?" James answered and already went into protective brother mode just like any from his family would after all they were all mix of Potter and Greengrass genes and both families were always really protective of their family,

"No." Dean quickly replied but he didn't seem to be sure as he answered much too quickly.

"Good, Because believe it or not I may be only thirteen however I was training how to protect myself and my family since I was ten" The four out of five boys from the present time looked at him as if to ask why while Harry, thought about how useful it actually would be to be able to know how to defend themselves even before coming to Hogwarts.

"If you're asking why then the answer is easy, dad's famous plus he believes that it would be better for us to know how to defend ourselves before starting school" Harry blinked as it is exactly what he was just thinking "and also mum teaches us potions with once in a while help from dad due to it being useful and hard subject and well our teacher is good but he more likely looks at the talent or your parents to make himself some contacts than teaches you anything" James explained and the boys tried to imagine which teacher is worse Snape or the one from the teacher and well it will never change.

"Do you want to know anything else about us before we hit the pillows?" Albus asked deciding not to add anything else due to the fact that he had a feeling that these guys didn't really like him and that for once his brother's explanation seemed to be ok.

"Well is it true that your mother is Daphne Greengrass, also rumour is that that blonde which seemed to be close to the black guy is ya sister?" Seamus asked as Neville decided to stay quiet while Harry and Ron already knew the answer and were wondering how come.

"Yes to both" Albus answered.

"Harry, you marry the hottest girl in our year being it ice princess no less" Seamus teased a blushing Harry.

"You know you're talking about our mother?" James asked being used to such opinions being as his mother indeed even after giving birth to four children looked good. He's her son so he can't say she's hot.

"What don't tell us that your mother in your time looks like a whale" Dean tried to hide his eyes while laughing.

"No, she doesn't apparently Greengrass women are always in shape well at least this is what grandma says" Albus explained quickly not liking people calling his mother a whale and James was laughing along due to the picture in his head representing his father's cousin in the Smelltings uniform on the photograph that he showed them on one of the visits.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well sorry it took a while but I just couldn't find time especially with the amount of homework I got but here I am once again. Well I'm looking for beta for this story also thank you for all of the reviews they are all really appreciated and then also thank you to all of these people that put this story to their story alerts or favorite stories list. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p>Isabelle Marie Potter couldn't believe how stupid could her brother be to actually break a time-turner and send them all back in time.<p>

Sometimes she was wondering if she's the only clever Potter child but then pictures of her brothers showed in her mind eye and all doubts use to go away.

What her parents were always saying is that they were all smart in their own ways which Isabelle sometimes doubted but then her father said 'You may don't see it but you need to be a genius to come up with some of these pranks and to actually act on them.' And that's why she never could call her brother stupid even though he sometimes is being an idiot.

They were well her sister and her were in their _mother's _dorm room together with all of the other Slytherin girls who were looking at them oddly and Isabelle must admit that even through you'd find a lot of green in Potter manor because of her mother she could say that she preferred her dorm room in Ravenclaw tower.

For one the girls were looking at them with well some with disgust others with curiosity.

"Are you going to introduce yourself or are you going to just stand there?" sneered Pansy Parkinson and Isabelle must admit that she never liked this pug.

"For your information, you're well below me for you to know my name" Isabelle sneered back at her and instantly Pansy looked down but then once more up again.

"What standards could mudblood like you have?" snapped Pansy so this is a war, thought Isabelle.

"I'm not a mudblood but a lady and as lady I want to be treated" Isabelle remarked and saw that Pansy was taken aback but also from the corner of her eye Isabelle could see her mother smirking at her, but then Isabelle realised that Lily was hiding behind her.

Isabelle spun around to face her little sister, her head was hanging down.

"Lily what's wrong?" She asked quietly and she saw that her mother stopped smirking and was now by her side.

"I want to go home, I want to mummy and daddy" Lily said quietly and Isabelle hugged her little sister.

"Lily, you always wanted to go to Hogwarts and look you are in Hogwarts and mummy is here" Isabelle gestured to Daphne who even trough knew that she's their mother was a bit taken a back about hearing this.

"But this is not my mummy" Lily protested crossing her arms.

"Of course I am Lily, even through just not in this timeline but I'm still your mummy" Daphne said after the look that Isabelle gave her and now Isabelle couldn't help but smile as Lily threw herself at their mother well younger version.

"Now, now can we just end that sweetness before I throw up and go to sleep?" They were interrupted by snarky voice of Pansy and Isabelle thought of actually smacking the girl for her comments.

"Well Pansy if you want to go to sleep then please do so, but close your curtains, we like the air as it is" Tracy called and Isabelle smiled, of course this is where her Marco have the wit from.

"How dare you, you half blood bastard?" Pansy screamed in rage.

"Pansy leave her alone for she speaks only the truth" Isabelle smirked as now her mum joined her and Tracy in getting rid of Parkinson, but this time Pansy did indeed shut her curtains and went to sleep without another word and with Millicient Bulstrode following her example.

"Lily, why don't you too go to sleep?" Isabelle suggested as she saw her sister yawing.

"Ok Izie, I will see you in the morning." Lily gave Isabelle a hug and went to sleep in one of the spare beds.

"So..." Daphne started but trailed off but Isabelle already knew what her mother wanted to ask and seeing as Tracy was just sitting on her bed cross legged you could guess that she wanted to know too.

"You want to know how you and dad got together?" Isabelle supplied knowing that she's right.

"Well yes" Daphne nodded and sat in the same position as Tracy.

"From what I know you and dad got together in your seventh year, at the slugclub if I'm right in November and but before you got to meet on the Slugclub meetings and some conversation always came from it, well enough for the two of you to fall for each other. In November that collected in himself enough guts to ask you out and you were together since then till the summer where granddad said that he can't wait anymore and will have to set you on contract" Daphne gasped at the revelation. "So you had long chat with dad and he went to see granddad about your hand" Isabelle stopped just to make sure they got it "Well granddad couldn't pass such an opportunity with dad's power and position so he agreed to it quickly resulting in the two of you getting married in July but you already know that. After that you both moved to Potter manor and waited few years before actually starting a family with dad training to be an auror even though I don't know why and you doing your mastery in Potions." Isabelle finished not really wanting to give away all the details.

"What's a slugclub?" Tracy perked up quietly not to wake Lily up.

"In your sixth year came back a teacher from retirement, he taught potions but he was more interested in natural talents and contacts. So he had that club named slugclub where he invited students that went into this category." Tracy nodded but Isabelle saw that her mother was thinking about something else at the moment.

"What is it mum?" Isabelle asked and her mother jumped up being shook out of her musing.

"What did my older version meant by what she said about the Weasley girl?" Well Isabelle should know that her mother will ask this.

"Well you see, dad used to date her in his sixth year but he dumped her at the end of sixth year and as soon as you started to be together she started to send that love and lust potions keyed to her but then when dad and you could figure them out before dad even tried it and when this didn't work and you were to be married she used inperius curse on you she tried to make you dump that so he would run back to her, well in her dreams, however dad found out that she did and caught her doing it so now in our time Ginny is no more a Weasley as her father disowned her for what she did as well as she's sitting in Azkaban for use of imperius on Lady as well as trying to use class A love potion on a Lord of not one but two ancient and noble houses with much more titles" The two girls made an "Ahh..." noises.

"Now I hope you got your answers as I need my beauty sleep" Isabelle was about to close her curtains when Tracy stopped her.

"How come Blaise and I are together?" She asked hurriedly.

"I don't really know apparently you two because great friends in your seventh year and thus ended up married. You never told me nor did Marco but I can tell that you two are happy together in the future" Isabelle answered to best of her knowledge of course all this time she decided to use seventh year not eighth as not to mention the second wizarding war. "Anything else?"

"Are you and Marco together?" Daphne spoke up once again.

"Yes mum we are for a year now and you know about it in my time for almost a year now because my annoying younger brother told you." Isabelle smirked as the whole memory came to her of that day, of course James would tell.

"And before you ask if we think we will be together then let me tell you that I am not sure if the two of you aren't already talking about setting a contract between the two of us and mostly mum nagging dad about it" Isabelle explained and then smiled, yes her mother did try to persuade her father.

The two nodded.

"So now can I have my beauty sleep?"

"Yes"

Each of the girls closed their curtains but none of them were ready to sleep. Each one of them was somewhere away in their minds wondering about different things.

Isabelle was hoping that her parents will soon come and get them.

Daphne however was wondering about how in the name of Merlin could she end up with the boy-who-lived after all they suppose to be two different people with nothing in common and in their whole lives they maybe in their whole existence they spoke like five words to one another. _But maybe he's not so bad? _A little voice in her head spoke and this time Daphne promised herself to give him a chance and get to know him.

Tracy wasn't much different to her friend but in her mind she could imagine her wedding with Blaise but not the reason why would he want her.

* * *

><p>"Explain to me once again where my son is?" Draco asked once again after the long explanation given to them by Harry and Daphne.<p>

"Your sons as well as our children and my godson are stuck in 1993" Everyone started to yell.

"How could you allow for it to happen?" Tracy yelled angry because her son was stuck there too.

"How should I know that my son would sneak in to my husband's office and stole a time-turner just to then break it?" Daphne replied sarcastically.

"Well you should"

"QUIET" Harry yelled as everyone began to argue.

"We aren't going to achieve anything just by sitting here and arguing" Harry continued now having everyone's attention.

"Our children are in 1993, we can contact them whenever we need, also we have the broken time-turner which I need help fixing otherwise it will take about an month before I can do so on my own. Any volunteers?" Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"Right Hermione you can help me however it's already late at night and we need sleep so I say why don't you take the guests rooms?" The other adults in the room nodded and spread onto their respective suites for the night.

"Come on you're worrying too much" Daphne took a hold of Harry's hand.

"No it's just, I don't know. On one side I find this to be great opportunity to save many people while on the other hand I think it's a nightmare and I really want to wake up but I just can't. How could James even do this? Tell me how many times we told him not to go in there. Oh fuck..."

"HARRY" Daphne yelled and playfully hit him in the arm.

"Sorry love anyway we broke a golden rule never tell a prankster not to do something because in the end he will do it" Daphne nodded her head agreeing with her husband.

"It's our fault after all who would name their child after two best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen?" Daphne was giggling lightly.

"Well we have what we were asking for"

* * *

><p>Back in 1993 a black dog who really was a man finally arrived at the edge of Hogwarts grounds however with the amount of brain he had decided to hide in one place that he believed no one would dare to look.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well Hello again, I know I didn't update in ages but people my life did not allow me time to write. **

**To anon, no I'm not going to abandon this story also thanks for the review. **

**To all my reviewers - the reviews mean a lot to me so please keep reviewing. **

**Now as to why I did not update for so long now well I have a lot of homework and revision to do as I have 9 exams soon and some on my teachers are going crazy and giving us three-five hours of homework to do per night, and even through it's already Easter holidays I will try to find time to write but then I have to revise especially English as I don't get "an Inspector calls" or poems. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

At 8 o'clock the great hall began to fill even through it is Saturday and normally everyone would be sleeping the whole school of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was curious as to the time travellers currently staying with them.

Harry was being dragged by two black haired boys to the Slytherin table where the rest of the time travellers were waiting with their families from present.

"But why Slytherin table?" Harry complained already thinking about them eating him alive.

"Because everyone is there waiting for us" James answered as if it was the easiest thing in the world clearly don't getting the fact that the younger version of his father was being scared of going there after all the father he knew was hardly ever afraid.

"But...but I don't even know them and if I do I never had good contact with them." Harry tried to explain but his sons from the future didn't let him go until they arrived at the Slytherin table where everyone was staring at them.

"Ok stop staring or believe it or not even through now you're safe when I go back I will make sure that you all end up in Azkaban or your families will be brooked. Yes I will after all my father is Lord of many Ancient and Noble houses plus he is also head auror and my grandfather is Lord Greengrass not to mention my uncle is Lord Malfoy therefore I dare say stop staring or in couple of future you'll be in really bad situation." Isabelle threatened and Harry as well as Daphne, Tracy, Blaise, Astoria and Draco couldn't stop staring at her but she only shrugged and went back to eating and talking with Marco quietly.

"Who taught you?" Daphne asked now smirking.

"If you're on about using my family standards to threaten people so they would leave you alone then I could say mix of all of you including great grandmothers Dorea's portrait. If you wonder it's on dad's side and the portrait was found in Potter manor together with other Potters." Harry now perked up could it be possible for him to own a manor, also was now glad that Ron was still sleeping and couldn't hear him as he doubted his friend wouldn't be all jealous.

"Mum always said that I shouldn't be afraid and the best way to get rid of media is to threaten them with closing paper or something seeing as he owns most of it however yep from you dad I learned not to give up and never let my guard down then there is uncle Draco who believes that little play here and there doesn't do bad and well great grandma Dorea's portrait taught me how to manipulate people to get what I want after all she was born a Black" Isabelle explained "And even though I am a Ravenclaw I make also a good Slytherin." Isabelle and Daphne smirked now looking like twins even though with different eye colour and one a bit older than the other.

"Well when you speak like that it comes to me that you're indeed my daughter from the future" Daphne said but then Lily perked up.

"And I am not?"

"Of course you are dear" Lily smiled at her mother's younger version and hugged her.

"Ok so what's the plan for today?" Albus asked looking from Teddy to Isabelle to James.

"Well I spoke with mum in the morning I mean the mum from the future and she's saying that there is no way we will be going home in the next three days so she says to just loosen up a bit and spend time together with well if they want with their past selves but not to say too much" Isabelle replied putting her toast down as not to speak while eating.

"So where are we going?" Marco asked.

"Well there's Shrieking Shack-" James was cut off by the younger version of his mother.

"Isn't it hunted?" She asked and James only shook his head.

"No it was only Grandpa James and his friends scaring people away" James said without thinking earning himself a smack on his head from Teddy.

"Really?" Harry asked with excitement in his voice.

"Yes dad it was grandpa James and his friends and the story just stayed that's all" Isabelle answered.

"So that place is nothing special but a joke started by James Potter and some Gryffindors?" Draco asked incredulous.

"How many times do we have to say yes?" Scorpius asked annoyance clear on his face.

"That's enough" Daphne reassured her nephew from the future.

"So that leaves chamber of secrets-" James was cut off now by people bombarding him with questions.

"So it exists?" Daphne asked excited.

"Why would you want to go there?" By Harry and some other similar questions to Daphne's.

"James you idiot, it stinks in there or at least that's what dad said it did like 4 years in the future before they cleaned it all up. Think before you speak." Isabelle scolded her brother once again causing little Lily and some other girls to giggle.

"So it does exists?" Daphne repeated.

"Yes mum it does however the only people to access it are my siblings dad and I therefore no one else would ever find it." Suddenly Harry understood what she mean and started to shake his head while Tracy and Blaise looked confused and asked.

"Why only the five of you can?" They both asked and blushed as they realised what they just did.

"Well you see..." Albus stated but Harry interrupted feeling their discomfort.

"You have to be a parselmauth however that would mean that the four of you are" Harry interrupter questioningly.

"Well yes dad, the gift passed on to us." Albus nodded looking down.

"Bu-but why?" Harry asked stuttering just a little.

"No one knows how genetics work however you'll find that it has its positives" Isabelle smiled evilly when she said that even though she knew her dad wouldn't get it at the time.

"'kay then"

"Ok so two out what are we left with?" Isabelle continued successfully changing the topic form them being parselmauths to where to go.

"Meaning lake and room of requirements" James counted n his fingers.

"Room of what?" Instantly anyone paying any attention to them asked.

"James just leave it, so we're left with Black lake." Scorpius concluded.

"Right so we're going" Said the future kids dragging the younger versions of their parents with them, which proved to be difficult for Marco and Scorpius as they both have to drag two people, as Albus and James were dragging Harry while Isabelle and Lily did the same to Daphne and Teddy went off somewhere to spend time with his own father.

"You know that we know the way right?" Daphne asked sceptically.

"Yes we do but that's beside the point." Isabelle answered increasing her pull.

It took them around 5 minutes to get to the lake using all the secret passages that James knew.

"So we're here." James said as he sat on the ground by large tree and looked at the lake, if they were to turn around they had full view on the wimping willow but children from the future didn't give them much time to take in their surroundings before they all sat them up and with Harry and Daphne sitting by each other with their backs leaning on the tree and all their children sitting on the sides of them. Marco sat next to Isabelle even through on his other side were his parents and then Scorpius' parents and then Scorpius himself sitting next to Albus.

**%$""$%**

* * *

><p>Daphne still couldn't believe in what was happening now nor could she believe in what was happening in her future. The puzzle for her was even though she heard that they easily got together how they could get together. Not that he was bad looking because he wasn't well at least he could get rid of these rags. One reason on her mind before she heard summary of how they got together from, Daphne gulped, her daughter could be some old marriage contract but then that's not the case.<p>

She couldn't shook out the picture of her future self on that screen next to Potter from yesterday- her future self seemed to be totally in love with Potter and seemed to be looking for answers to him as if he was her reason to live. Daphne was confused even like every other girl with her heritage would want to get married from love she didn't understand how she could fall for him, but vowing to herself she decided to give him a chance.

* * *

><p>Harry just sat there staring at everyone after all who in his place wouldn't. He still did not believe that he will live, that he will have family and that he will be married to ice princess and a SNAKE. But then he remembered that he supposed to also be a snake and they all knew this now so why not give a chance to someone that may not be so different plus he couldn't shake out the feeling he got from seeing the screen on which he and her form the future were talking to them. He could see the look in his future self's and her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabelle couldn't help but smile, even though there were obstacles between her parents she knew that they were going to give each other chance. After being the oldest kid of the two together therefore she knew them better than anyone else well excluding each other.<p>

She snuggled closer in Marco's arms and she couldn't help but smile wider as the eyes of her father younger version narrowed on Marco who hugged her tighter.

"So we have the whole day." Harry started and was about to continue when Daphne finished for him.

"So what do you want to do?" The kids from the future laughed. It was common knowledge that Isabelle's parents were just like the twins use to be meaning always knowing what the other wanted to say and all that caused Isabelle to miss her parents even more even thought there were younger versions of them sitting right next to her.

"Sorry just got a sudden urge to speak." Daphne apologised and Harry smiled reassuringly back at her causing hope to arise in Isabelle as she thought that maybe her parents would get together faster even though she could curse herself as no one should meddle with time.

"It's alright so what do you wanna do?" Harry said as he turned to the future kids even through Daphne could tell how nervous he looked around all of them.

"Nothing just sit and talk." Albus answered and Isabelle smiled at her youngest brother who really did remind her about her dad, not only in looks but also personality.

"OK" Draco nodded smiling smugly at them all. "Can you tell me how the hell did these two got together?" Every person from the future groaned as it is the most common question they are asked.

"Another set of questions please." James said groaning continuously and Isabelle could clearly understand her normally annoying brother as she was one of these people who groaned.

"Ok, ok so can you tell us as to what we do in the future?" Tracy asked curious.

Isabelle as well as her mum smiled knowingly as they both knew that Tracy is one really ambitious in career wise.

"Well mum, you decided to open shop in Diagon Alley and as it's brought you success you decided to now stay home as you have people working for you while dad works in ministry" Marco answered for his parents and Izie could feel him moving as now he leaned a bit forward causing her to move in her sit.

"Dad's working in ministry as an head auror while mum after completing her mastery in potions decided on staying home with us all and helping dad with family deals." Daphne nodded when Albus explained and Izie couldn't help but spot that her little sister was relatively quiet today.

"What's an auror?" Harry asked sheepishly but when her mother was explaining it to her dad she went to hug her sister and ask "What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing" She sniffed quietly but everyone heard her "It's just I miss them" Lily explained and Izie saw that even though younger her parents instantly began to move shifting closer to Lily.

"But they are here." Izie tried to reassure her little and only sister even though knew that she was laying as even through younger version of their parents were with them they were different to their parents from the future.

"Lily" Daphne said calmly as she tried to hug the little girl, Harry right next to her.

"Yes?" The little girl replied politely.

"Why don't you come sit between us?" Harry suggested and Daphne nodded towards him.

"Ok" Harry and Daphne went back to their places but now with Lily who squeezed between them and lied her head on Harry's shoulder.

"What about us then?" Astoria asked speaking up for the first time causing people to remember that she's also there.

"Oh yeah, yeah, sorry well dad continues in ministry after grandfather while mum stays at home" Scorpius quickly explained.

"Now earlier you spoke about chamber of secrets and I was just wondering it all these stories about your years in school has been true?" Tracy asked Harry being curious and Isabelle could only guess but her guess was that her mum also wanted to know.

"Well yes, in first year Quirell and last year the basilisk but there is nothing to tell. I wouldn't be able to do anything without my friends." The Slytherin were just now to realise that there weren't any Gryffindors with them.

"Oh yeah where did you lost weasel?" Draco asked smugly.

"Oi, don't call him weasel and honestly I don't know" Harry snapped angrily but then calmed down till they heard a light snoring coming from between Harry and Daphne which caused the two said people to look down and then at one another when their eyes met they felt as if electricity was flowing in their body. Both felt the sudden urge to lean their faces and kiss and as they were coming closer now only two inches away Isabelle's earring began to glow and Harry and Daphne suddenly jumped apart causing little Lily to stir.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but then tell me what you think. Please Review <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I decided to take a little break form my revision and decided to write another chapter and well my motivation was - guess this story now has over 100 favorites and I was so happy that I thought I will cry (not really) well yes and hey yes I posted this chapter fasten than I normally would but hey be happy people. Also It's my birthday in two weeks yes people in two weeks on Friday. OMG and my mum makes me cook tomorrow so everyone pray that it won't be something poisonous (Cos I really can't cook). Thanks to ExtremeMellowPudding for the suggestion (after you read half chapter you will know my answer to it) **

**On with the chapter I don't really have much to say apart form having over 1400 hits on last chapter which I am really proud of. **

**Ok there you go chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Daphne couldn't believe what almost happened. It was as if something within her was screaming for her to just lean in and kiss him but then the question is why.

_It must be the kids from the future. _Daphne told herself but then she really wanted this or was she just caught up in the moment? She didn't know. Daphne felt simple confused. One moment she thought about giving him a chance second she was almost kissing him.

The only thing to shake her out of her musing was so familiar voice, her own but older sounding voice.

"Isabelle dear, how are you doing?" Daphne's old version asked her daughter and Daphne couldn't stop staring at the screen. Of course she already saw herself but it never cease to amaze her of one how she looks and second of how she ended.

Of course she was happy that in the future she found her perfect life- one she always dreamed about- or at least hoped that it is really how it appears to be.

"We're fine mum." Isabelle answered.

"MUM" Daphne looked down next to her to see now fully awake Lily sitting beside her smiling brightly. The little girls hazel eyes were shining brightly with happiness and excitement.

"Hello sweetheart." _Daphne _said and Daphne from the present could see that her older self didn't look at all shocked to see herself and Harry sitting so close and both still blushing at what almost happened.

"Mummy, mummy where's Daddy?" Lily asked and Daphne couldn't stop herself from going "aww" but she wasn't the only one seeing as she also heard Tracy do the same.

"Daddy's fixing the time-turner with auntie Hermione so we could see you faster." Daphne couldn't decide if she really wanted the time-travellers to leave after all she quite liked all of them but then maybe her feeling would go away together with them. But then she began to wonder if she wants these feelings to go away and more importantly does he has the same feelings?

"Ok" Daphne heard Lily speak but in all this exchange the only people to speak were her older self and her two daughters from the future.

*£*(£"*Page Break*£&(")"*"&£

* * *

><p>Daphne (the older) looked through the screen, it did not surprise her at all that her younger self was sitting so close to younger Harry. Daphne really well knew when her feelings for him started even though she never told anyone not even her husband. After all what would he say if he heard that his wife started to fall for him in their third year without knowing Harry?<p>

Daphne knew that her children would try to find a way to get them two together before they even leave the past and probably do more havoc than there needs to be.

It is not that she didn't trust them just simply she knew them. James her son is a prankster and really similar to what she believed her father-in-law was like while Albus her little boy was just miniature version of his father but doesn't hide his true self and even through cunning is also ridiculously brave and can't reckless when it comes to family. And then of course her two daughters- Isabelle and Lily- her eldest child and probably the smartest and then her youngest Lily, one that always has a smile on her face and can be really childish. However they all have one common thing being it that they thing of family above everything else and both Daphne and Harry are really proud of such fact as this is what they tried to taught them since they were little.

Daphne looked around the group of people and realised one person that wasn't there and should be- _where is Teddy?_

"Izie, where is Teddy?" Daphne voiced her question directly to her eldest.

"He's with Remus." Albus answered even through Daphne asked Isabelle however she doesn't really mind him doing so as long as they are in informal setting.

"Even though I would prefer for him to look at you all." The boys huffed and started to mutter under their breath and to Daphne it sounded suspiciously like "I don't need a baby sitter" which of course caused Daphne to giggle lightly as she remembered the first time they had to leave Jamie with baby sitter and really it did not end well as they came back home just to find it all in paint and different colours everywhere.

"I know you don't honey but then I would prefer for an adult to look after you till you can get back home." He huffed once again but Daphne ignored it knowing that if James is to listen then it's to Harry not her- something Daphne didn't like much- but then she has her ways of seducing Harry to make him do what she wants.

Suddenly Daphne felt a pair of strong arms making its way around her waist and kissing her cheek and Daphne knew that it was her Harry.

"Hey kids, how is it going?" Daphne smiled to herself- yes Harry was a great father even through their idea of dangerous was much different.

"Daddy!" Lily yelled and Daphne saw Harry giving the younger version of them a little glance before focusing on Lily.

"Yes princess?" He asked sweetly.

"Daddy I miss you, when are we going home?" I could see Harry's bright expression turn into wry smile.

"Well, only few more days before I can come and get you. Don't worry princess be strong and make daddy proud." Daphne watched as Lily nodded her head and snuggled up between their younger versions.

"Right guys we have to go, don't worry soon you'll be going back home as for now listen to Teddy and don't do anything stupid and yes James that includes you." Daphne just watched as James started spluttering from Harry mentioning his name.

"Dad, but I never- I mean –I-I- never did anything – you know me- right." Everyone around was laughing including Daphne's younger version which brought internal smile to older Daphne as she remembered how she was used to hiding any emotions including laugher.

"James save it to someone who would believe you." This set another wave of laugher as James turned around with arms crossed across his chest in mock offence.

"Ok bye kids." Daphne watched as Harry shut the connection off and turned to her to face him.

"So what do we do now Mr. Potter?" Daphne asked in seductive voice which she knew would work on him.

"Daph, not now, anyway the thing is that Hermione and I should be able to fix the time turner in two to three days but then someone needs to come and get them." Daphne instantly knew what he meant. _Of course he's going to go._

"So you want to go?" Daphne saw Harry nod. "I'm coming with you" She said firmly and when she saw that he was going to protest she silenced him with a kiss.

"I am going with you and don't protest as it won't get you anywhere" Daphne gave him one more kiss.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Daphne smiled.

"Once or twice."

"Then I love you Mrs. Potter"

"£$%£Y% Scene Break£"%$^&

* * *

><p>After spending all day by the lake, no one realised that it's been so long and that sun began to hide behind the horizon.<p>

"Do you think we should be going?" Blaise asked as his stomach began to growl.

"Yeah I think so." Everyone nodded and they began to stand up and walk.

"Izie, there's a something." Lily pointed her finger towards the forbidden forest where all they could make out was dark shape with shining eyes.

**(I wanted to leave it at that but I'm not so cruel...on with the chapter) **

"Mum, dad, uncle auntie and Tracy, Blaise can you take Lily back to the castle we're going to be there in a minute." Isabelle asked the people from the present and all seemed to nod excluding Harry who they knew wanted to protest.

"Dad, just go we're going to be alright." Albus assured his father who after a bit more of persuasion from them all agreed on going to the castle.

"Right, do you think it is Padfoot?" James asked looking pointedly at his sister.

"I hope so." They moved closer towards the forbidden forest and the shape became clearer telling that in fact it was a dog more likely resembling a grim.

"Padfoot!" James called and the dog's eyes focused on him.

"James, remember he can't transform here. There are dementors on the edges and if they smell him we all going to be in danger." Marco warned them.

"What shall we do then?" James asked still keeping his eyes on the dog.

"Shrieking Shack" Albus answered simply.

"You're genius" James said which sounded strange coming out of James' mouth.

"If you didn't realise it yet he's going to escape in a moment." Scorpius pointed out interrupting them and in truth Padfoot began to move.

Rising her wand up Isabelle pointed it towards the dog and shouted "_Stupefy" _. Suddenly the dog became still and fall to the ground.

"James, Albus go freeze the wimping willow" Isabelle commanded and she floated the dog towards them. "Quickly" The two boys ran as fast as they could and when Isabelle and the two other boys joined them by the tree they saw that the boys in fact did what they were asked for.

"For once" sighed Isabelle.

"Come on, honey!" Isabelle heard Marco call and quickly they rushed into the opening of wimping willow.

After walking for couple of minutes through the dark tunnel they arrived at place that many would prefer to be away from. Settling Padfoot on the bed Isabelle casted quick enervate and suddenly the dog opened its grey eyes and looked at them with what they could only guess was confusion and disbelief.

"Sirius, please can you transform back?" Albus asked calmly even though causing the dog to move its gaze to Albus, but Albus didn't flinch however stud his ground.

"We're _not _going to harm you." Assured him Isabelle giving special emphasis on not.

"Padfoot, come on just do it" James whined, however the god only looked at him.

"Can't we just force the change?" Scorpius asked speaking for the first time in a while.

Marco nodded his head while pointing his want towards the dog on the bed and casting the spell, instantly the dog began to grow and change where there was dark fur not strappy costume and head of unwashed long black hair. The man was dirty and unfed.

"Who are you?" He asked in hoarse voice which told them that was unused in a while, he did that while looking from one face to another.

"Sirius please calm down." James stepped closer while holding his hands up in surrender.

"James" Sirius whispered frightened.

"Well, yes but not the one you knew." James said but then there was sudden noise of "_Smack" _and Isabelle's hand collided with back of James' head.

"OI, what have I done?" James asked as he rounded on his sister while still massaging his head, he must give it to her she can hit.

"What do you mean? WHO ARE YOU?" Sirius yelled while holding his wand out to the surprise of others as none of them realised that he'd drown his wand.

"Sirius please let us explain." Albus try to reason with him with much the same body language as James had come to Sirius before.

"Harry?" Sirius asked as he caught a glance on Albus' eyes.

"Harry is my father." Albus explained and Sirius looked at him warningly.

"Are you a death eater? Harry can't have kids after all he's only thirteen." Sirius laughed without any humour.

"That's what we want to explain. Please just trust us." Rest of the kids decided to stay quiet even through it became hard for James to do as he was ecstatic on meeting his namesake. Sirius lowered his wand but still kept it in his hand not letting his guard down.

"Explain then." He grumped.

"Well, we're from the future." Once again Sirius laughed.

"As if"

"Sirius we're being sirius" James said including Sirius' pun.

"Hey only I can use that." Sirius grumped.

"Ok, ok what do you want for us to do so you would believe us?" Albus asked eying Isabelle for a moment knowing that she would soon want to interrupt.

"Swear on your life and magic that you're telling the truth" Sirius said simply but they were taken aback well everyone but Albus who could feel it coming after all this is something his dad taught him- If people try to tell you something that is hard to believe ask them to swear on their magic if they are lying they won't do it- when Albus was around 9 and asked his father about article in newspaper where someone said that he apperated from America to Russia.

"Very well, _I Albus Severus Potter swear on my life and magic that my companions and I are from the future" _There was a little of bright light and Albus cast lumos showing that he indeed still had his magic.

"Ok so you are from the future, but then I still don't know who you are."

"Ok, Jamie wanna go first?" Albus suggested and his brother nodded for once James didn't want to start any arguments.

"My name is James Sirius Potter"

* * *

><p><strong>Review <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I said that I won't be updating till after my exams but it's hard not write for so long and only focus on revision. I have finished most of my exams with only maths and business left. Plus yesterday I got letter saying that I've got unconditional to the six form I want to go so well I was a bit happy and well as I got my exams now on 11th I decided to take a little break to post something. I just miss all the reviews and receiving mails saying that I've got review or someone add this story/author to favorites. **

**Thanks for the reviews I already got and this story has over 130 favorites so please people now review because I wish number of reviews to be equal to the number of favorites. **

* * *

><p>"My name is James Sirius Potter" James grinned extending his hand to be shaken by the criminal on the run, "Prankster number one at your service."<p>

Sirius looked cross between shaking his hand and slapping it away, of course that boy looked very much like James and even acted like James but James was dead. In his still post Azkaban mind it didn't really look like something easy after all this boy if he didn't tell him then Sirius might really mistaken this boy for younger version of his best friend, but then Sirius remembered all the mental pain he went through and could easily see that this is not his best friend but is best friend's grandchild from the future. Sirius shook his hand and grinned.

"OK, dear sister you're next" James winked at his sister.

"Urgh, don't wink. My name is Isabelle Marie Potter and it is a pleasure to meet you Lord Black" Even if in this situation it wasn't necessary to go formal on them Isabelle decided to show just how much of her mother daughter she is even though to her it sounded weird calling Sirius "Lord Black" when in her time everyone knew her father to be Lord Black as well as Lord Potter.

Sirius of course was taken aback simply because for one this girl called him by Lord Black while he wasn't even called it once, of course he heard people call him "Heir of Blacks" but that was before he started Hogwarts. Second reason was that this girl just now sounded like perfect little mannered girl from yes he would say house like Davies or Greengrass but then this girl even looked like one. But then the thought of her speaking differently just before reminded him that there is more to her.

"Nice to meet you" Sirius mustered out as his gaze switched to the boy that made the vow.

"And you? Who are you?"

"You may have heard before but my name is Albus Severus Potter" Albus sighed being ready for the outburst already.

"Who the hell is thick enough to name you after Snivelly?" As soon as these words left his mouth Sirius was met with something stomping on his foot.

"Hey don't insult Daddy!" Lily yelled as she send Sirius a glare and he covered because it really reminded him of the original Lilly-glare but in different colour.

"B-bu-but" Sirius stuttered out.

"No buts thank you Lily-flower" James and Albus gave Lily one-armed embrace as she skipped to stand next to them.

"This little girl that just stood on your foot and glared at you is Lily Luna Potter our little sister." James said with proud as he mentioned what their sister has done.

"So who are them?" Sirius pointed to the two boys standing in the back of the room.

"Izie's boyfriend Marco Zabini" Albus turned his head towards Marco as he said it to make sure Sirius knew who he was talking to.

"And that little blond git is our dear cousin Scorpius Malfoy." As soon as these words left James' mouth Sirius was openly glaring at the young Malfoy.

"Errm, could you be so kind as to stop glaring at me?" Scorpius asked nervously and Sirius' glaring ceased a bit but he did not stop.

"Who is your mother?" Sirius directed this question to the Potter kids even through he was still slightly glaring at Malfoy.

"Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass" Scorpius answered as the Potters didn't know who this was towards.

"Not you" Sirius spitted "Albus?" He turned his head for a second in Albus' direction.

"Daphne Potter née Greengrass" Sirius nodded understanding the connection and why one of the girls reminded him of one.

"Now Sirius we need to go to Professor Dumbledore." James said without thinking and was ready to go.

"No James! Stop!" Isabelle yelled immediately stopping James.

"But why?" He whined obviously not thinking.

"James there are hundreds of dementors outside and even through in his dog form they won't know it's him as they won't be able to feel him we still can't go to castle with black dog. No offence Sirius" Albus quickly explained to his brother's benefit.

"Oh, ok " James muttered.

"Now we need to think, we can first go get wormtail or we may just ask Dumbledore to come here or we may distinguish Sirius as another student using some charms on him." Isabelle counted on her fingers.

"We can't just go to Dumbledore saying that we have Sirius black and he wants to talk with him so that would leave going to get womtail but where is he?" Albus mused and everyone was nodding along.

"He was still in dad's dorm today morning so hopefully he's still there." James piped up not liking being useless and wanted to do something.

"You mean to tell me that that traitor is so close around your father? We need to go get wormtail." Sirius stood up with his hands curled into fists.

"And then what?" James asked.

"Then if we can catch him we go to Dumbledore and present him with the right traitor to later on free Sirius." Albus answered his brother question but the there was a sound of clearing throat and everyone focused on Marco.

"Guys but you know that we should meddle with time." He tried to reason but Isabelle on putted her hand o his shoulder in comforting motion.

"We know but we already did too much so one little thing won't change much." Marco snorted at that.

"Little?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ok maybe not so little but still" Isabelle sighed, even though she never knew Sirius whenever her dad spoke about him she always could feel that little bit of pain in his voice.

"Now come on. Sirius you just stay here we shall be back soon" Albus motioned for everyone to move while Sirius looked torn between going with them against their commands and listening to them and staying but after the final look from Albus he set on staying and waiting all the while the children from the future will try to caught the traitor and help prove him innocent. No that did not sound right to him. He has to help them.

£%£$^Scene Break "£%^$%

* * *

><p>The children made their way towards the Gryffindor tower for most of them this is the first time they are entering the said tower.<p>

"You don't think they will have anything against us coming in there?" Scorpius asked as really the only common room he has even entered in Hogwarts castle was him own one, namely Slytherin.

"Nah, I'm Slytherin too cousin in case you forgot and I just spend last night in there." Albus reminded his cousin.

"But you're Potter, in case you forgot." Scorpius pointed out.

"Well but I'm still a snake and you're our cousin so they better let you or oh merlin help me." James said with a smile.

"Uh ok" and so they entered after James told fat Lady the password.

No one seemed to be giving them any particular attention as many were doing last minute homework or playing games or even speaking among their friends.

Each of the time travellers was thankful for this.

"Come on" Albus whispered as he and James led the whole party to third year dorm rooms which was only occupied by Dean and Seamus who were talking about the newest explosion Seamus has made.

"Any idea if he's still here?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"Wait" Isabelle said as she has taken out her wand and muttered, "_Accio Wormtail". _To her delight the rat came soaring towards her from one of the beds. However as soon as she caught it the rat bit her finger causing her to release the small creature.

Wormtail came running between their legs as everyone tried to catch him using their bare hands as well as by trying to stun him. They were all Slytherins with one Ravenclaw and one Gryffindor however as much as clever they were they forgot to close the door.

Just as they all turned towards the door to see the rat making its way out something black jumped inside and caught the rat with its mouth. It only took seconds for them to realise who the black creature was as it came to them that this is Sirius Black the person they were trying to prove innocent.

The noise has greatly disturbed the two Gryffindors from the present as only half way through the hunt they went down to get Harry however to some peoples' dissatisfaction they would someday learn why exactly Harry wasn't in the common room nor was he anywhere near the other 2/3 of Golden trio.

Unfortunately they were met with professor McGonagall who came on just checking on her lions at the time.

"Padfoot you were suppose to stay in the shack" Albus said on one said unhappy because he didn't listen to him while on the other happy that they got the traitor.

Padfoot just ruffled his tail and chook his head showing the still moving rat.

Isabelle took her wand out and indicated for Padfoot to come closer, as he did Isabelle pointed her wand as the rat and cast "_Stupefy"_ which caused the rat to be motionless. Padfoot spitted the rat out and just as Marco cast the levitation charm and was about to place it in one of the bags laying around the room...

"What is going on here? What is this dog doing here?" With these words everyone turned towards the doorframe once again but this time it was McGonagall not Sirius or Harry.

"Errm you see professor" Isabelle tried to say something but couldn't think of anything.

"You see professor, apparently in our time travel our dog travelled with us but landed somewhere else around the castle and we only spotted him today. Well and Izie said that she has dog-food in one of the bags I and Albus had taken here so we came looking for it. Sorry for disturbing." James lied quickly to the amazement of his companion who knew he could lie but not in such situation.

"Just follow me to headmaster's office" McGonagall said and they nodded as it is the second place they were going to go so quickly not to show they stuffed the rat in the bag closed it and took it with them.

Soon they were all standing in front of the gargoyle. "Lemon drops" McGonagall muttered the password and gargoyle stepped aside showing the spiral staircase.

"Follow me." With these words everyone followed her up the stairs and with a laud enter they all came into Headmaster's office where Dumbledore sat at his desk.

"How can I help you Minerva?" He asked eyes twinkling.

"Them children had brought a dog into Hogwarts and also made loads of noise in the third years Gryffindor dormitories." McGonagall explained.

"Oh I see, Minerva could you leave us?" He asked and Minerva nodded stiffly and left.

As soon as Minerva left Marco began to reach to the bag they have stuffed the animagus in.

"Professor, it may come as little of a shock, but..." and i this moment Marco cast a spell causing wormtail to grow and show his true self."

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked.

"To put it this way I want to prove that I am innocent and that is the real traitor." This moment Sirius also have changed back showing his dirty self to the shock of Dumbledore as he did not know any of this.

"Sirius?" Dumbledore asked clearly shocked.

"Yep the one and only and this person is Peter Pettigrew" Sirius explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Well now I'm waiting. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so sorry for the long wait but I just couldn't write anything. This story is almost done.**

**I have finished all my exams and I am basically off now well apart from 4 days starting on 10th July well also yesterday I've been helping out with year sixes, God really I have no patience for this.**

**Well that's enough of my rambling. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>I have added quite a chunk of writing in here- please read it! and then review<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sirius?" Dumbledore asked clearly shocked.<p>

"Yep the one and only and this person is Peter Pettigrew" Sirius explained.

"But, but how? He's supposed to be dead and you the one to kill him?" The cool and aloof professor for once seemed to be lost for words. Never in his right mind was he expecting something like this.

"Wrong." James said but soon was silenced by a glare from his family and friends as well as Sirius who lifted his hand up to silence him for now.

"Explain" said Dumbledore sitting behind his desk and staring at the two men, one stunned on the floor while the other standing wearing dirty rags and greasy long hair that could rival Snape's.

"To start with I wasn't the Potters' secret keeper but Pettigrew. On that fateful Halloween night I decided to go check on him because something didn't feel right but his hideout was empty so I went to check on the Potters. Guess what I saw?" Sirius took a deep breath as if collecting himself and trying not to explode. "They were dead so I given Harry to Hagrid after some arguing and allowed him to borrow my bike. I had intentions to come back but at the time all I wanted was to catch Pettigrew. I cornered him in one of the streets but he instead of explaining himself or fighting decided to shout out laud 'How could you Sirius?' etcetera and before I knew it he had blown the whole street and cut his finger before running into sewers. I didn't know what to do so I laughed and that's how aurors have found me then. I swear I'm telling you the truth Dumbledore" Dumbledore was listening to every word he said and decided that he was telling him the truth plus the kids were all for him being innocent plus one of them is named after Sirius so there is nothing to question but Pettigrew.

"I believe you Sirius" Dumbledore told Sirius before walking down to the fireplace, he took some floo powder out of the pot and before anyone could react he yelled "Ministry for Magic, Minister Fudge office"

Suddenly the flames became green and from the fire emerged the disembodied face of Minister for Magic. "What do you want Dumbledore?" He asked quite rudely.

"Can you come through?" Dumbledore asked politely, eyes twinkling madly.

"Can't really you know we have to catch Sirius Black. No time to waste" Sirius tensed for a moment but decided to trust Dumbledore.

"That's why I'm calling. Take Amelia and come through" Dumbledore said in commanding tone but it worked as the head disappeared and not five minutes later two people emerged from the fireplace.

"What is it Dumbledore?" Minister asked clearly not looking around, because if he would've had then he wouldn't be questioning.

There was a gasp heard from the other person who apparently was clever enough to be aware of her surroundings.

"No need. Sirius Black I arrest you." As soon as madam Bones said this Minister's eyes swung to the said man.

"Amelia please listen." Dumbledore said in calm fatherly tone. "This here is Peter Pettigrew _(__**I have no idea how to spell this damn surname**__)_ currently stunned." Minister Fudge began to splutter incoherent words."

"What do you mean? He's supposed to be dead" Madam Bones pointed out, eyes narrowed at the form of Peter Pettigrew.

"Yes, supposed to but as you see not everything is as it seems. Now you are here because it comes out that one Sirius Black is innocent."

"Now Dumbledore this can't be true. You know very well that Black was the secret keeper and he betrayed the Potters to You-know-who as well as killed Pettigrew." Fudge interrupted.

"Fudge trust me Pettigrew isn't dead but here." He pointed to the still stunned man.

"How do we know it's not some imposter?" Fudge asked bitterly.

"Here" Dumbledore said stopping everyone as he pointed his wand at the body lying there and muttered "_Enervate" _Instantly waking the man who confusedly looked around himself before stopping on Sirius.

"Sirius old friend, how's life?" He asked playing dumb.

"Shut up, wormtail." Sirius snapped angrily.

Amelia pointed her wand at Peter settling him in full body bind.

"Am I going to receive a fair trial now?" Sirius asked while looking at Amelia.

"Yes I believe so. I have just recently discovered that you did not receive one." Amelia said looking pointedly at Fudge.

"Yes, yes of course however it's not my fault you didn't receive one. After all it was Barty who was in the office then." Fudge said instantly trying to look good in ay light.

"Professor you're coming with us?" Amelia asked Dumbledore who nodded and all four escaped through the floo.

"So what do we do know?" James asked looking at his family and Marco.

"I don't have a clue but what I do know is that Uncle Harry's going to kill us." Came a voice from the doorway out of the office. There stood a blue haired man with his hands crossed across his chest.

"Come on Teddy, we did the right thing." whined James.

"I don't think it was a right thing to do to be honest. You know that this not so small difference can change the world as we know it?" Teddy asked pointedly.

"_Smack_" Isabelle face palmed herself "Of course we did, in all this excitement we forgot what we could and what we couldn't do. What if we aren't going to be born? What if Voldemort wins now?" Isabelle went on and on for couple more minutes.

"Iz, give it a rest. It will be ok." Marco tried to calm her down and it seemed to work especially when he took her in his arms in warm embrace.

"Come on let's go to sleep." Teddy said but he very well knew that none of them would be able to sleep tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>"So how does it go?" Daphne asked looking at her husband as they ate dinner.<p>

"Oh give us a day and the time turner will be ready." Harry said staring blankly at the green wall.

"Ok but this is not what I mean. Harry what's on your mind?" Daphne asked not moving her gaze from him.

"Nothing really." He said not meeting her gaze instead still looking at the wall.

"Now Harry James Potter I know you better than anybody else so tell me what's on your mind." She said clearly while taking his chin in her hand and moving his head slightly so he would meet her gaze.

"Really nothing, just I feel like something is changing as we speak." Harry said and Daphne must say one thing he really sounded unsure.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Daphne smiled weakly at him as she realised that he won't drop his thought for a while.

"Come with me." Daphne said standing up and taking hi by the hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>The next morning no one was silent. Everyone was talking about the daily prophet article as of how Sirius Black is innocent of all charges and was given a pardon. Of course nothing could give him these twelve years back but at least he could live now.<p>

Sirius himself was very pleased as now he was told that he is mostly fine and after some nourishment potions he should be back to normal as he didn't go insane as some would think after some long spend in that damned place. Also he was given guardianship over his godson Harry Potter and was given 1,200,000 galleons – not much to a Black but still more than some people ear over their lifetimes.

So of course no one was to be quiet about this. The children from the future however were sitting quietly once again by the lake talking about what they did and how could it influent their future.

"Look now dad is under Sirius' guardianship meaning he doesn't have to go to Dursleys." James said always looking at the bright side.

"Yes however we don't know how it will influent the future after all with Sirius he won't have the protection of blood wards." Teddy pointed out.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a light coming from Isabelle's earring. She delicately took it off and allowed for the connection to be open. As the screen formed she saw a smiling face of her father.

"Hello kiddos" He wavered his hand around greeting all seven of them. "Any problems?"

"No dad everything is going great." Isabelle said silently pleading that her dad would buy her lie.

"You're lying." He said simply and she cursed herself "Now tell me what have you done. We will talk about laying when you're back at home."

"You see dad we kinda proved someone innocent." Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked at James who has just spoken.

"Explain?"

"You see last night we had a run in with Sirius and we wanted to help so we helped catch Pettigrew and later on prove him innocent." James explained quickly while looking down. He did not want to see disappointment in his father's eyes.

However Harry was just pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought about these revelations. He couldn't do anything now as he can't oblivate the whole wizarding world as he guessed it was all in daily prophet.

"Ok please don't do anything reckless anymore. We will be there tomorrow morning and we will talk when you're home. Theodore Remus Lupin please for everyone's sake look after them and make sure they don't do anything stupid anyone." Harry looked pointedly at his godson and he knew that he was making him feel guilt as he was the oldest and he was supposed to look after them.

"I will" Teddy nodded looking down.

"Good I will see you all tomorrow morning. Be ready."

The rest of the day passed without any revelations, well if you didn't count catching the younger versions of their parents walking around holding hands and basically having a good time together.

Sirius has also showed up thanking them for their help in proving him innocent and promising that everything will be fine- even though they all knew that this may not be the case.

After packing all their stuff they all lied in their beds just before sleep engulfed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked Daphne as he was holding the gold chain with time tuner on it.<p>

"Yes Let's go" Daphne said as she took his hand in hers and Harry activated the time-turner. After swing of colours they arrived with soft_thud _on the ground in the middle of great hall.

"MUM" Lily yelled and ran towards her mum who immediately engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm here, I'm here" Daphne laughed softly. The whole of great hall was staring at the new comers instead of eating their breakfast.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter didn't fully yet comprehend what was going on. One day seven kids from the future show up and four of them are saying that they are his and a girl from Slytherin's kids. Not something anyone can easily believe in but once Harry saw they he knew they were speaking the truth.<p>

The last two days he spend getting to know them as well as getting to know his future wife and he must say that he's already started falling for her. Once you look past the Slytherin opinion and the Ice Queen persona you can find a one really sweet and lovely girl. Also it didn't help when the children kept calling you 'Dad'.

Today he and Daphne decided to spend the morning together on the walk around the black lake just talking and holding hands. Yes they were holding hands but that's not all. It was when Daphne started to talk about her family and home life - it wasn't bad or anything just that her parents never really had time for her nor her sister. Her father was constantly working on family business and ministry while her mother was settling an apothecary and how her grandmother was always there for her to bring them up however then she also told him that she has died summer previously and broke down crying.

Harry didn't know what to do in situation like this therefore he has hugged her thinking it would help in comforting her however he didn't expect her to turn around in his arms and look at him. It was that time when her tear-strained eyes connected with his and he felt like she was his life. Not realizing it they both leaned it and their lips connected. Yes it was one amazing kiss and more importantly his first.

And now they were both watching as older versions of themselves were collecting the kids that helped to bring them closer before the time they did the first time round.

He also couldn't help but stare at himself - for one he wasn't scrawny anymore nor was he short but actually quite tall and well build- however his eyes were as bright as ever and his future wife was no less beautifully breathtaking than she is now and Harry couldn't help but like the idea of being there forever with Daphne.

* * *

><p>"Come on it's time to come back." Harry said looking at the six kids that did not move.<p>

"Harry?" Albus Dumbledore's voice disturbed Harry.

"Professor?" He asked, really it was a little bit of shock to see your dead mentor alive again.

"Are you leaving now?" He asked softly looking at the time-turner in his hand.

"Yes, thank you headmaster for allowing the kids to stay here and wait for us to come and collect them." Harry said as he bowed his head a little.

"No problem, my boy." Daphne was sure that if they don't go now her husband may have a bit of a breakdown.

"Come on Harry we need to go." Daphne laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes we do. Goodbye now." Harry said as he told the kids to hold hands as he set the time-turner to the date that they left.

Soon the swig of colours came back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so now the only thing left is an epilogue which I should soon write and post - should do it within a week but no promises.<strong>

**Tell me how did you like this chapter as well as the rest of the story. The reviews may mobilize me to write more and update quicker.**

**:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Now I have added a bit in there. Yes there is quite a chunk of writing from Harry's p.o.v <strong>

**Review **


	9. Epilogue

**Basically I have no idea how to write epilogues so this may be a bit lame and I know it's short but this is all I can come up with for now. Well In a sec I may edit some of last chapter meaning add some bits to it. **

**Also today I have received my GCSEs and my Polish AS results and basically I did quite well - only failed Re (got D) and got my dreamed up A* in maths. So I'm in great mod today. **

**When I first posted prologue to my story 'Missing and Found' I got quite a positive reaction but as I look at it now I am unsure if anyone ever reads it for the lack of feedback received. Therefore if you read this story too please review. **

* * *

><p>"Oh good, you're finally back." Came the voice from the doorway as the time travellers were standing in the middle of their living room.<p>

"Si-Sirius?" Harry stuttered adjusting his glasses, as if he didn't believe in what he was seeing.

"Yes, who other could it be?" He asked still standing in the doorway.

"But you're supposed to be dead" Harry said decreasing the stuttering.

"Well I'm not." Sirius stated matter of fact, "These meddlesome kids of yours pup were useful for something." The kids beamed.

"Errm, Izie, why do you look older and so do you Jamie?" Albus asked out of blue and Harry after getting a good look at his children realised that they do indeed look older than they were looking just seconds before.

"What are you talking about?" Isabelle and James said in unison.

"No, he's right." Daphne said, apparently she also saw this little creepy fact. "But you Albie do so to." She added.

"I think I could explain this." Sirius came in and every Potter as well as Malfoy and Zabini looked at him.

"Well you see, the two of you got together earlier so you decided that you wanted children a bit earlier and well let's just say Izie was born when you were 21 not 23 making her two years older with James following just one and a half year after and Albus here year after and then 3 years later you had Lily. So basically Izie is 17 and just about to enter her seventh year, and then there is James at 15 and Albus at 14 while Lily is 11." Sirius explained with a smile crackling on his lips.

The two eldest Potters looked at each other and then at Sirius. "Did anything else change?" They asked together.

"Well quite a bit changed really, well I am not really sure how much since they didn't tell us so much but well Voldemort was destroyed by you in your fifth year for your favourite godson told his daddy about horcruxes, and yes the Lupins are alive and Hermione isn't with Ron, if you're interested instead she married a muggle born from your year too named Justin Flinch-Fletchley." The Potters once again exchanged looks but this one was quite relieved and not so much confused.

"Come on pup, everything is changed for the better. Now come on you must be starving." _Yes food and Sirius, this will never change_. Harry thought as he led his family behind his god father to the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is kind of short but this is all I can come up with. I can write actual stories but not epilogues. <strong>

**REVIEW**


End file.
